The Unknown Path
by pyromaniac2011
Summary: Moving to Washington was probably the most random thing I ever did, and I still don't know why I picked Forks of all places to make a home for myself. It just seemed to call to me. Jake/OC. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first twilight fanfic so please be gentle :)

I humbly accept Constructive Criticism, but if you don't like it then don't read it

Thanks and Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters of twilight, only Brooke and Misha and any other future chacters that I may incorperate to the story.

* * *

><p>The morning sun bore into my car causing a moan to escape my lips. A bark escaped my counterpart. Jerking me from my sleep like daze, I sat up quickly. I looked directly at the lovely Siberian husky staring back at me in the front seat of my 1976 impala.<p>

"Misha, we are in no hurry to get there," I snapped annoyed. The dog let out a small bark puffing his lips to hide it. I chuckled and patted his head. He leaned into my hand and wagged his tail. I smiled and opened the door to the back seat to step out into the crisp morning air. I stretched pulling my arms above my head, yawning in doing so. I heard Misha climb over the seats in order to come out the door to stand next to me. I looked down at him and he starred up at me with his warm, loving brown eyes. I smiled down at him. His grey and white fur was all matted with mud, at the bottom of his paws telling me he was in serious need of a bath and don't even get me started on the wet dog smell.

"So this is Washington, Misha," I said with a huff. He just stared at me. I smiled warmly. This was a new start for me and for Misha. Forks High School was expecting me in the next two months for my senior year of high school. Along with a small house that was near the Indian Reservation was now a place i hoped to call home. It was in need of a lot of handy work but I didn't mind I wanted something to keep me busy. The small town vibe always appealed to me after living in the Upper East Side in New York City, I never felt like I experienced much of anything. I shook my head of my thoughts. I looked around at the scenery. The vast amounts of pine trees that flowed like water against the mountian side seemed to go on forever. The early morning fog just lifting above some of the trees, giving it a picturesque look. I shook my head, Misha and I had pulled over on the side of the road last night, since there was nothing around for miles and we didn't want to show up at our new casa in the dark. I walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it I placed the blanket that I used into it. I slammed the trunk and looked at Misha.

"Go potty," I said with a smile. He cocked his head to the side while he looked at me. I smiled as I looked at him. He was so cute when he looked at me like that. "Go on," I laughed. He seemed to understand and went into the woods a little ways. I opened the door to the driver's side and plopped in before reaching over and opening the door for Misha. After a few minutes he came barreling out of the forest and into the car. He sat in the seat on his doggy bed looking straight ahead. I just starred at him. He looked at me after a few seconds.

"Close the door," I said in a playful voice. He barked. I narrowed my eyes playfully "Misha," I said warningly, but a small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. He looked at the door rope that I had been training him to use for occasions just like this. He grabbed it and closed the door before simply looking at me.

"Good Boy," I cooed and scratched behind his ear. I turned the car on and the engine roared to life. Before I sped down the road, the sound of the engine roaring throughout the forests.

After a few hours of driving we finally got to our location, well almost there. The sign "Welcome to Forks" was a comforting sight. There wasn't really a whole lot in town. A general store, a police station, gas station, and a couple diners I smiled at my new found home it was beautiful and everything about it was perfect. A soft ding came from the dash, and the low fuel gage caught my eye. I pulled into the marathon station. I needed to stretch and use the bathroom anyways.

As I pulled up into the only pump that was at the station, a truck pulled into the other one. I stepped out and made a kissing motion for Misha to come out. Misha quickly came out barking and leaping happily as he stood beside me. I undid the gas cap and put the pump in before going into the gas station to pay for my gas and use the restroom. As I went passed the truck a few men jumped out heading in as one of them pumped gas. They were all shirtless and tan all wearing similar kaki shorts. I was only guessing that they were from the Indian reservation nearby. As I passed the horde of shirtless men I could feel their eyes set in my direction. I brushed it off though figuring they weren't used to new residents in their small community.

I went into the gas station quickly going to the bathroom before grabbing a couple bags of combo's, diet dr. pepper and a couple bottles of water for Misha. I paid the small old woman behind the register and she smiled before telling me to have a good day.

I walked out of the gas station where Misha was sitting outside the door waiting patiently for me. I opened the bag of combos and threw one up in the air for Misha. He caught it effortlessly as he walked beside me. I walked past the truck over to my car, and I could feel the shirtless hoodlums watching my every move, and I couldn't help but get a sense of mystery that surrounded all of them. I pushed it aside and leaned against the car watching the numbers go up. Misha was sniffing around the lot, careful not to venture to far. I heard a whistle beside me and caught my attention as one of the shirtless men who decided to make conversation. I lifted my eyebrows looking up at him. He had a soft face and causal features, but a rockin' body. After I was done checking him out me looked up into his soft brown eyes.

"Nice ride," He said smoothly. His short cropped ebony hair and tan skin. I decided that since this was a small town, I should forget my New Yorker impoliteness and be nice.

"Oh, Thanks," I smiled sincerely. He stood their just looking at the car.

"1976 Chevy Impala GT," he said causally admiring the car genuinely. "Mint condition," He continued. I heard a couple others jump out of the truck as they saw this as an opportunity to admire the car. I only smiled and continued to watch the numbers go up.

"Could I see under the hood?" he asked hopefully. I smiled at him not looking him in the eyes. I wasn't used to people asking me that but perhaps it was normal for a small town I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah sure," I said causally. "Just hold on one second," I said as I put the pump back and went I opened the driver's side door and popped the hood. Misha started barking suddenly at the man beside me I turned around to see Misha sitting in front of him. He reached down to stroke his head but Misha moved out of his way whimpering as if he were in pain. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before I looked into the man's face. I whistled and Misha darted into the front seat of the Impala. I looked at him and his pals had then started to congregate around the car. I felt uneasy but I pushed my feelings away and opened the hood. I allowed the bunch to look at the new double high rise engine that I had put in.

"That's impressive," He said smoothly. I nodded. He looked up at me with a smile. "Names Embry," He said politely extending his hand to mine. I smiled back, and took his hand.

"Brooke," I said simply. He let go turning his attention back to the car.

"How fast have ya got her?" Embry asked me curiously. Looking over the engine curiously.

"I've got her to 180," I said seriously. He whistled, impressed.

"Damn," He whispered. "Jake's would love to see this," He chuckled to himself a couple others nodded in agreement.

"She's a beaut," One behind me said. I turned to him about to see thank you, but he wasn't looking at the car. I looked away awkwardly.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh. I grabbed the top of the hood and shut it quickly. I turned to go back around to the driver's side, but Embry leaned up against the car looking at me curiously.

"What's a babe like you doin' in a little ole Forks?" he asked casually. I quirked an eyebrow at the nick name. I never even let my

"I believe I told you my name is Brooke," I said sharply but kept the smile, childish "oh's" went through the group. I shook my head. "But I just moved here," I explained. They all seemed interested then.

"You're the one that bought the old Murphy place?" one asked with surprise. I looked at him nodding.

"If that's the house off the Reservation, then yes," I said casually a bit confused as to why they were all so stunned. I walked around Embry whistling to Misha, who came quickly. I opened up the door and he jumped in over to his spot in the passenger seat.

"That's a real fix 'er upper," Embry said seriously.

"Yeah that's what the landowner told me," I chuckled lightly. I made a move to get in the car.

"Well hey, if you ever need any help we are more than willing," Embry smiled gesturing to the young men.

"I appreciate the offer," I smiled back. "It was nice meeting you," I said politely. I got into the car quickly starting it up and patting Misha on the head lovingly. As I was about to turn on the radio I watched as the crew of misfits piled into a truck and I watched with curiosity, noticing their similar tattoos on their upper right arms. I turned the keep in the ignition and the engine roared to life, I quickly drove out of the station, towards my new home.

I looked over at Misha with a small smile and he right back at me.

"This is a new start Misha, a new home, new friends, new school, a new life," I smiled brightly. Misha barked in agreement.

"And I'm so glad I have you to share it with me," I laughed as the tears in my eyes started to burn. Threatening to spill over. Misha whined and laid his head down in my lap. I patted him gently and sighed.

"It's fine just hard, ya know?" I whispered quietly to him driving aimlessly down the road. I looked in the rear view mirror to see the boys behind me. I flipped on the radio and started listening to my 80's rock music. Jamming to Prince and Death Leopard putting my elbow on the door and letting the breeze hit me in the face and one hand on the wheel. The cool breeze cooling my heated cheeks quickly, I looked in the mirror to see the boys still behind me. I could see them laughing and carrying on. I smirked at their cliché way of doing things in a small town, which I learned from the Hollywood movies.

Boys all graduated from high school no doubt and never left their hometown which in turn meant that they never left their mommy and daddy's sides. Still wishing they were in high school and never leaving. I rolled my eyes, I was hoping on making this my home for a few years before I darted for the next thing that perked my interest. Misha had started to fall asleep in my lap. He was all puckered out from the drive and I smiled softly down at him.

After about 15 minutes I came to a driveway and I turned slowly into it. The boys honked as they drove past. The drive to the little run down cottage was a bit bumpy, but nothing major. It was in the middle of a clearing between the two forest lines. There was about 2000 yards between the tree lines and went all way down to the lake that was about two miles from the house at the base of the hills. I smiled and hopped out of the car. Apparently the forest to the left of my home was Quileute land, and it was also the closest to my home. I opened the door to the car and stepped out smiling. It was perfect. It still had the basics gas, water, electric, and heating, but it was going to need some serious work.

I looked at my watch and decided that it was better now than later. It was only 1 o'clock and I didn't really have any furniture to move in and I wasn't going to buy any until I got the house redone. I looked down at Misha.

"How about a nice shower, some food, and a quick nap before heading into the hardware store?" I asked Misha. He only looked at me, and let out a small bark. I nodded. "Sounded good to me to," I smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that night after going to the hardware store and a few other places, it was 9:30 and I was exhausted. I pulled my shirt over my head pulling my long, brown, wet hair out before I crawled into my bed, with Misha jumping in next to me. I turned off the light and cuddled into my nice fluffy pillow. The moonlight spilled in through the windows, and the sounds of wolves echoed off the trees, as I drifted aimlessly into slumber. Unknowing that soon my normal life would be a whole new adventure.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later

Forks, was nothing compared to the New York City. It was 20 times better. The fresh clean crisp air of Forks was uplifting and inviting. I had met a few people in town that had welcomed me into the neighborhood. Including Mike who worked down at the hardware store where I had been spending most of my time lately. He was a nice kid but a little clingy it seemed like. Embry was also one of my other acquaintances, nothing more than the occasional hello and how ya doin'?

I had made some real improvement on the house, the inside was almost completely remodeled I had torn down the plaster walls in the kitchen and the living room. It opened up the kitchen and the living room to make a great room on the backside of the house. Having two bathrooms to remodel was a pain in the ass, but I was managing. The upstairs was actually in really good condition; I tore down all of the old wallpaper and painted it. All I had left to do was to put up the instillation, drywall, and paint the downstairs. Then of course decorate which would be the best part.

"Misha!" I called as I made my way down the stairs. There was no response, no barking or the clatter of paws hitting the wood floors. I came to the bottom of the stairs and looked into the kitchen from down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I hummed before I opened the door to outside and looked around.

"Misha!" I called again, crossing my arms around my chest in the cool morning breeze. I was clutching my old, large PINK sweater to protect me from the cold. Not that it would do much due to my short black shorts that I slept in I walked down the porch steps and looked to my left to see Misha sitting in front of the woods seemingly starring into space. My face scrunched up with curiosity and utter confusion. I went back up the stairs and grabbed a pair of black tennis shoes. I quickly put them on and started through the overgrown grass towards Misha. As I came up to him he looked up at me but quickly turned his attention back to the woods. I sat next to Misha and followed his gaze. I couldn't see anything other than the wind blowing the tree limbs to and fro gently. I looked back at Misha.

"What do you see?" I asked him quietly. He whined in response and pawed the ground. I looked back into the woods. Seeing nothing at all that would be deemed out of the ordinary. Though I could feel as though there was something, almost unexplainable calling to me. I sat there my eyes trained on the forest in front of me. I shook my head suddenly pulling me from my thoughts.

"C'mon Misha, we are going into town," I whispered patting his head as I stood up and headed back towards the house. He didn't follow me he just sat there. This was odd Misha never did that. I shook my head and went in to get a shower.

When I was finished showering and got dressed I was fiddling around upstairs putting my laundry away when I heard Misha start to bark. I closed my dresser drawer and walked to the top of the steps. I heard laughter outside and Misha's barks. I jogged down the stairs and out the door to see Embry and a few of his friends walking towards the house from the road. They waved once they saw me and I waved back waiting patiently on the steps to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys what's goin' on?" I said with a sincere smile. They looked me up and down. Their shirts were off and they looked at me with smirks.

"Well we heard from that kid down at the hardware store that you were putting up drywall we came to see if you wanted any help with it," One spoke up with a chuckle.

"That's kind of you, but I can manage," I said honestly. I wasn't one to ask for help, and plus I didn't really want to pay them for something I could do myself for free. I received a couple laughs.

"Are you sure, it's really no problem," Embry said seriously but he had a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks but I can do it," I smiled. I was hoping that they would take the hint, that I really didn't want or need their help.

"Well then little miss," Embry said seriously. He stood tall and puffed out his chest with a silly face. "We aren't taking no for an answer," I had to laugh at his face, and the other to quickly added in their nods of agreement with Embry.

'Maybe they were really just being nice' I thought to myself. 'Maybe they don't want the money,'

"Really you guys would just help me out?" I asked a little stunned. Embry let out his breath that he had been holding rather dramatically.

"That's what we're here for," Embry said sincerely. The others nodded in agreement. I was stunned back their willingness to help me. No one ever just asked if they could help.

"The extra hands would be appreciated," I smiled still shocked.

"Oh you know me, but this is Quill and Paul," Embry said as he introduced his counterparts. I shook their hands.

"I'm Brooke," I said to both of them.

"How could we forget," Paul said smoothly. He wriggled his eyebrows at me, playfully. I only scoffed awkwardly. I looked at Misha who was starring at Embry, Quill and Paul. Embry looked into the house, seeing the instillation laying around in the front room

"Well hey we can go get a few of our friends and help put up the instillation if you want," Embry said with a smile. I looked over my shoulder.

"You guys help putting up the drywall will be fine I can do that," I said seriously. He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully

"This girl is just too independent," He said looking over his shoulder at Paul and Quill before looking back at me. I stood there just staring at them

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," He laughed before turning and walking down the stairs.

"You guys wouldn't mind?" I asked seriously, happy for the kind gesture. No one ever asked to help in New York unless they were friends of yours, but these boys were complete and total strangers.

"We don't mind at all," Embry snickered over his shoulder.

"It'll be a little later, when we stop by though," Quill said eyeing Embry and Paul.

"Oh that's right," Paul said in a whiny voice.

"That's ok, I have a few things to do anyways," I said seriously. They were down at the bottom of the porch steps about to make their way back down the drive when I stopped them.

"How many are you bringing?" I asked seriously.

"Seven maybe eight," He shrugged his shoulders before turning back around. I huffed.

"What time?" I continued. They all bit their lips, thinking.

"Around 6:30, 7:00 at the latest," Quill said. I nodded and smiled at them.

"Dinner's on me then guys," I said turning around to go back in the house. Misha who had been sitting quietly inside the doorway moved so as to get out of my way.

"Thanks, Brooke!" they shouted in unison. I waved at them as I closed the door.

Misha and I had went to Port Anglos and bought a whole bunch of new furniture for the house. The nice sales lady said that it would be here in nine weeks, which would give me plenty of time to get all of the stuff done that I needed with the house. I hoped at least. I took him to the park and he played with his favorite tennis ball as well as playing with the other dogs, while I strolled around. When we got home it was 5:45. I decided that before the boys got here I would take a run. I slipped off my flats that I had been wearing and put my beat up old tennis shoes, and as I headed out the door I grabbed my iPod off of the small table that I had near the door. I jogged out the door and went a little up the lane before jogging into the woods.

I loved the tall trees of Washington, the pine needles scattered across the forest floors, leaving their fresh scent to linger in the crisp clean air. The needles and leaves crunched under my shoes as I ran through the woods. I was completely engrossed with the scenery around me. I slowed my pace a little and looked at my watch. It was 6:20. I was heaving in and out regaining my breath for my return trip. I would be a little late for my guest but I'm sure that they could manage.

I came around the bend out of the forest. Placing my hands on my knees and catching my breath. I looked up, my hands still on my knees to see Embry, Paul, and Quill sitting on the porch accompanied by two others. They all stood rigid and tense and were looking at my general direction. I jogged up the lane a little and was still catching my breath.

"Hey guys, sorry I was gone longer than I thought I would be," I panted.

"What were you doing?" One snapped. I looked up at him, I had never seen him before his face was hard and he was shaking as if he were angered by something. I didn't even notice that I had taken a step away from him. His face was rugged and rough from not shaving in a few days. His short cropped ebony hair was disheveled and his eyes seemed tired. I did a double take at him, and I couldn't hide my apparent disgust and surprise at his rudeness before looking at the others.

"Sorry I went for a run and went further than I intended to," I explained making my way up through them to the door.

"Running?" Quill asked stunned. I nodded.

"Yeah running, keepin' up with my fitness," I joked panting to catch my breath.

"Yeah, yeah we got that where?" The angry one snapped. My jaw dropped and my expression was of shock, but I shook my head.

"Um, though the trails in the woods," I explained. I crossed my arms across my chest. "What's it to you?" I snapped back at him. They all exchanged looks of concern or anger. The one that was being snappy just stared at me with a dark expression

"It's dangerous in the woods," Paul explained suddenly. His face had hardened and his eyes widened. All of the boys stood rigid staring at me with stern glares, and nodded with agreement.

"We just don't wanting you to get hurt," Embry quickly added a little more softly. I nodded not really buying their lame ass excuses. I stood there looking over all of them with a confused expression. 'This is weird,' I concluded to myself.

"Well thanks for the concern guys," I started politely, but my face dropped into a narrowed expression. "But I can take care of myself," I said a little annoyed.

"You wouldn't last 20 seconds out there on your own," The angry one snapped again. I narrowed my eyes at him now fed up with his attitude.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I snapped, leaning onto one hip and crossing my arms defiantly. We starred at each other for a few moments, his fists were clenched tightly at his sides and he gave me a one sided sarcastic smirk.

"Jake," He said simply. He kept that sarcastic smirk plastered on his face, "And you are?" His voice was dripping with distain and arrogance. I scoffed at his lame attempt to be nonchalant about being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of them. I ignored him blatantly before I grabbed the door knob and threw it open stepping a little inside the doorway. I looked over my shoulder at the posy.

"I don't think I want your help anymore," I said subtly over my shoulder before trying to slam the door in their faces. Jake was suddenly in front of my face his eyes darkened with rage. 'How did he get up here so fast,' I thought to myself I covered my surprise, and glared at him. He didn't say anything and he just closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly, before taking a few deep breaths in and out slowly.

"Jake," Embry said, his voice warning as if he were trying to snap Jake out of something.

"There is a reason why, we don't want you in the woods," He said through clenched teeth still not looking at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah you said that," I said sarcastically. He sighed heavily with anger. I was beginning to grow a little frightened.

"What Jake means is, we have had a few animal attacks in the woods lately," Embry started, coming towards the door looking at me apologetically. "We wouldn't want anything to happen something like that happen to you, we didn't mean to come off rude about it," Embry said smiling warmly. I looked at him and then back to Jake. I nodded in understanding, I was still pissed off that this little punk in front of me was being a douche bag. I sighed.

"How about I order some Pizza and," I started. "And you guys help put up my instillation and we'll call it even," I said extending my olive branch petition. Everyone was quick to agree and letting out a breath of relieve. Except for Jake, as I looked at him his eyes weren't as dark and he didn't seem to be shaking as much. I opened the door the rest of the way allowing for them to come inside. I turned away from them and went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, while I listened to the boys start opening the packages of instillation. I grabbed the telephone and went into my living room where they all were congregated.

"What kind of pizza do you guys like?" I asked exasperated. After they each told me what kind of pizza they wanted. I went back into the kitchen and dialed the number for the local pizza joint that was in Forks. It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hi, I would like to place an order for delivery," I said sweetly. I heard someone come in behind me, but ignored them while I ordered the pizza's.

"I would like five large meet lovers, and one small cheese," I said. After giving the lady my address, she told me my grand total of 35.68 and that it would be about an hour until the pizza's would arrive. I sat the phone down on the counter and turned around to see Jake leaned up against the door way of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He just stared at me, blankly. I looked away before clapping my hands together, and about to brush past him.

"I'm sorry," He said simply. I looked back up at him and cleared my throat. He was looking back down at the floor.

"It's cool," I nodded, before walking past him to the living room.

The rest of the night went by relatively uneventful. The boys cracked jokes and were seemingly joyful. All except Jake, I would catch him staring at me a few times before I would quickly look away. A few of the boys took their leave early to. Quill, Paul, Seth and Embry to be exact they said they had things to do back at the reservation. I thanked them and let them take my left over cheese pizza. Since the five boys shoveled all five of the other pizza's. Leaving me and Jake to put the last few pieces up, and we did so in a quiet silence. As I pushed in a piece however, I was much too short to push it up into the top part of the wood sections. I jumped trying to push up the piece. When a pair of hands from behind me pushed it in for me, I felt the warmth radiating off of Jake. I turned around to him, noticing that he was really close to me. He stared down at me quietly. I looked away quickly before grabbing the last piece of instillation up off the ground and put it up. Jake repeated filling in the top part for me.

"Thanks Jake," I said seriously, giving him a small smile.

"No problem," He nodded putting his hands into his pockets looking at me with a small smile. I pushed back onto my heels rocking uncomfortable.

"Well thank you for staying and helping me," I said. He nodded and laughed a little. "What?" I asked.

"We were at each other's throats two hours ago," He chuckled. I nodded.

"Shit happens," I chuckled. He nodded in agreement. He went towards the door and I followed him. I heard Misha followed after me. He headed out the door turning around to lean in the doorway. I stepped back a couple steps when I felt too close to him.

"Do you think it would be alright if we caught dinner sometime?" He asked suddenly. I stood there with my mouth open with shock.

"Uh…I um-," I stuttered. I shook my head to gather my words. "I don't think right now is the right time," I said quietly. Looking up at him shyly. He cocked his head to the side confused and expecting an explanation.

"It's just I'm new here, and I have things I need to take care of," I lied. I huffed and stared at him. He put on a face of indifference.

"Alright," He said shaking his head, while giving me that sarcastic smirk. He turned and walked down the stairs. I was about to call after him, but I stopped and leaned against the doorway watching him disappear up the drive. I looked down at Misha

"So much for making friends, huh?" I sighed. Misha barked up at me as if he were saying yes. I narrowed my eyes. "That was rhetorical," I said dryly. He cocked his head at me and looked back to Jake's retreating form. I closed the door and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning came too soon. I was awoken by the incessant licking and barking of Misha. A groan escaped my lips and I really didn't want to get up and run this morning. Looking back on it I really wish I wouldn't have. Nonetheless I trudged out of bed. Throwing on a black sports bra and shorts along with my IPod before walking out the door. I put my earphones in started listening to Journey. I sipped up my hoodie and started off down the drive way. I was halfway down my drive way when I stopped. I looked over at the woods to my left. I looked down at Misha who always went with me on my morning runs. He starred up at me. I jogged towards the woods and suddenly Misha growled and grabbed my shoe, tripping me.

"Misha!" I yelled shocked. He barked at me and whined. I was confused and just got up and started running into the forest. Misha stopped along the tree line and was barking federatively while pacing trying to keep sight of me.

"Crazy dog," I snapped shaking my head and going further into the woods.

I ran for a good half hour before I stopped to catch my breath. I took my head phones out so that I could hear the wonders of nature around me. Uncapping my water bottle and taking a few swallows while leaning against a cool rock. As I sat there looking over the mountains of the La Push reservation. It was beautiful.

I was just about to my earphones back in when I heard laughing a little ways to the right of me. I quirked my eyebrows suddenly curious, I heard them laughing and then I heard the sounds of elevating voices. Though they didn't sound closer, but muffled shouting. So I decided that I would go to see who it was. I came the edge of an incline and it peered down into a clearing that was filled with long plush green grass, and was occupied by the boys. I narrowed my eyes and confusion. I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me. I watched as Embry, Paul and Quill along with about four or five others joked around in the clearing. Why were they all out in the woods? They were all seemingly having a good time except the one girl who stood off a little ways. I was up an incline but I would say about 500 feet from them. My attention went to the two of them suddenly started fighting pushing each other in a none playful manner, they were shouting about something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Guys! Knock it off!" One shouted. That was Jake, whose back was turned to me. I quirked an eyebrow at least I got a show with my morning run. I was about to sit down when I noticed one of the boys was seething it seemed like. When suddenly both of them …transformed? Snarling and snapping came from the clearing as two wolves fought each other. Just where the two had been. The others moved out of the way but didn't seem to be worried about it as the two wolves duked it out. I gasped loudly and pushed back fumbling a little. When I saw Jake turned around and look up to where I was. I stood still for a moment not daring to move, and not daring to breathe. After a few moments of scanning he turned back around. I stood up quietly and walked backwards a couple pages. Hearing the snapping and snarling of the vicious wolf boys as the continued to fight in the clearing with their spectators. When a sharp breeze came through, and I didn't even have time to blink before the four boys darted in my general direction. A scream caught in my throat and my legs immediately carried me as fast they could. I heard some yells and twigs snap behind me but I didn't dare look behind me. I was four miles from my house at least. I knew that for a fact, but I had no clue what I was going against but I had a feeling I didn't stand a small chance in hell. I ran for a good five minutes at full speed before I stopped, and hid against a tree. I pressed myself up against the rough bark of the tree gasping for air. My lungs burned and I calmed myself enough to listen around me. I heard a snap beside me to my left and I didn't even think before I darted away from the noise.

"Got her!" a shout came from behind me. I looked behind me not seeing anyone behind me. I stumbled through some shrubs that scraped my legs and chest.

"Comin' around!" the same one shouted behind me. I looked behind me to see if he was following me, when I came out of the shrub only to knock into something hard. I tried to pull back but a large set of hands found themselves locked around my small wrists. I looked up through my hair at a very handsome man. His eyes looked glazed and disconcerted as he stared straight ahead. His face screwed up of uncaring. I gasped and tried to pry my wrists our of his iron grip. He cast a look down at me, and his eyes suddenly softened and his jaw unclenched. I gasped when I looked into his eyes. His eyes bore down into mine and I found his gaze to intense. I looked away.

"Please, Please," I begged. "Let me go, I won't tell anyone I promise," I swore trying still to put distance between us.

"Where's Sam?" The man in front of me asked. His words were hard and mighty as he cast a look over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see the four other boys. Embry, Quill and Paul among them, the other I didn't really recognize.

"He's back at the reservation," Quill stuttered as he explained. I looked back at Embry who looked at me with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," I pleaded my knees buckling with fear, but I stayed where I was because the man was holding me up. His body stiffened with anger and he rolled his eyes as if he were bored and extremely irritated.

"I'm not," He said seriously. "But if you don't _shut up_, I might consider it," He growled I looked up into his eyes and they were black as night. I whimpered shrinking away from him deciding to keep my mouth shut.

"Jake-," Embry started.

"Go and tell Sam," Jake snapped but kept his voice at a calm and level tone, but his words were harsh and mighty. I turned my head around to see Embry, Quill, and Paul, to plead that they help me, but they were gone. I gasped. I slowly turned back to Jake. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. He was breathing deeply in and out as if he were trying to calm himself down, his warm breath fanning across my face. I was so stunned I didn't know what to do, but his unrelenting grip on my wrists was beginning to become unbearable. My fingers were growing numb and I tried to calmly remove my hands from his iron grip.

"Jake, please you're hurting me," I said in a small voice. His grip only tightened causing me to whimper in pain.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the woods," He snapped in a dangerous voice. I glanced up at him and his eyes held nothing but fury. I knew then that I was in trouble, that I had found something that I was not suppose to find. Perhaps Washington wasn't the best choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much ozlady80 and ****anna-marie-diamondheart-900** **so much for your reviews (: they are always appreciated!**

**Constructive criticism and proofreads are also gladly welcomed (: **

**And I'm so sorry for the late update ): I'll try to update at least monthly, anyways on with the story and enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

_ "I thought I told you to stay out of the woods," He snapped in a dangerous voice. I glanced up at him and his eyes held nothing but fury. I knew then that I was in trouble, that I had found something that I was not suppose to find._

I shook in Jake's unrelenting grip and I was unsure of what to do. Until Jake's grip softened and he let out a heavy sigh. I jerked out of his grip and back up a couple of steps crossing my arms across my chest trying to control my quivering body. I kept my eyes downward but I could _feel_ Jake's eyes watching me. I weighed my options, I could run but I knew I wouldn't get very far, or I could just wait until the opportune time to try and escape.

"What are you doing out here? You could have been hurt! And I told you not to come out here! What were you thinking?" he shouted angrily at me suddenly. I flinched at every question he barked at me. Confusion struck me as I pondered as to why he concerned with my safety more than he was for me discovering their secret. I peeked at Jake under my lashes and could see that he was sweating a little bit, and he was shaking, and his eyes seemed to be glazed as they fumed with anger. He took a step towards me and I took a couple back in response. I was panting with fear and my heart seemed like it was about to burst out of my chest it was beating so rapidly.

"I asked you a question," Jake snarled, as a feral growl erupted from deep within his chest. I kept backing away as he advanced towards me.

"R-running," I stuttered in a voice barely above whisper, as I frantically backed away from Jacob. I backed up directly into a tree stopping me from retreating any further from Jake's stalking form. Pressing myself as far as I could into the rough bark of the pine tree. My lungs seemed like they couldn't get enough air as I heaved in and out of panic. Jake was stalking towards me, and I could feel his intense and angry stare. Honestly it didn't even seem human they way he looked at me it was animalistic. Which I guess I shouldn't have really been surprised he wasn't human. Tears started to pour down my face as my fear got the best of me.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-sorry," I cried clenching my eyes closed. I held my face in my hands so I didn't meet Jake's stare. My mind buzzing with questions, Why did he turn into a wolf? Was he going to kill me? I started to slide down the tree as my knees buckled. But Jacob caught me by my arms. I gasped and pushed out of his grasp. I pressed my back up against the tree to look at Jake through my tear stained eyes. He held his hands up, as if to show me he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"You don't need to be scared," He said softly. I just witnessed two boys turn into wolves and they had a giant death match as wolves the size of freaking horses. How could I not be scared? He was a monster to. He could literally turn into a wolf at any given second and I would be a nice tasty side dish for him.

"I just watched two boys have giant wolf death match, and they were the size of a horse! Now you are kidnapping me! How the hell am I suppose to not be scared?" I shouted. He cringed at my tone and nodded his head.

"Your right, you have every right to be scared of me, of us, but I promise I won't hurt you," Jake said. His words seemed honest enough but I wasn't really falling for it.

"That's what killers say," I whispered stealing a glance at him. When I met his umber eyes they weren't angry, they were warm, almost comforting. Like all of his anger washed away in attempts to comfort me in some small way, and I started to feel very uneasy. He chuckled.

"Brooke, I'm not going to kill you," He said with a smile, which could literally be contagious. If I wasn't so frightened I would have felt comfortable. Though that wasn't the case, I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

"They say that to," I snapped. He shook his head and looked down, continuing to laugh at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a path for me to run. As I was in the process or debating my chances Jacob's strong arms gripped under my knees and slung me over a strong shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I pounded my fists into his back and screamed bloody murder. He walked at a casual pace and my small fists didn't seem to have much of an effect on him. I squirmed violently in his grip, but I could tell he was having no problem keeping his hold on me. After a good fifteen minutes of constant struggling I slumped in Jacob's hold. Jacob hummed a little with small laugh.

"I'm glad that you find this shit, funny!" I screamed "You fucking psycho!"

Jacob stopped laughing and sighed heavily.

"You guys are crazy! Please I don't want to be lunch!" I cried. Heaving and starting to break down. "I won't tell anybody! Please don't eat me! I'm too young to die; I haven't even finished high school!" I screamed. A howl echoed through the woods and I clutched my ears and began to cry again. Jacob stopped and pulled me off his shoulder and set on the ground, my body wracked with sobs.

"Brooke," Jake whispered softly. I ignored him and pushed away from him. Sobs still escaping my quivering lips, until Jake grabbed my wrists and pried my hands from my face. I tried pulling my hands from his, but he did not falter with his grip, but it wasn't crushing. My pony tail was disheveled and my face tear stained I could only imagine how big of a wreck I looked at this point.

"Please, I'm sorry," I cried. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

I looked up into Jake's eyes and they were soft and a flash of hurt passed through them as I looked into his eyes. He lowered his head a little bit to be on my level. On his knees as I sat crumbled on the forest floor.

"Stop crying," He ordered in a stern voice. I choked back a sob as I looked up at him. "You have nothing to be scared of with me, Brooke,"

He eased his grip on my wrists by did not move his gaze. I stared deep into his eyes and I felt relieve wash over me. I believed him. "I would never let anything happen to you," He whispered. He pressed his forehead against mine and continued to stare deep down into my eyes. I blinked a couple times and looked away from him.

I nodded and let out a shaky breathe.

"So you aren't going to turn into wolves and eat me?" I whispered with a small chuckle. He let out a breath and shook his head.

"Well I can promise we won't eat you, we like the other white meat," He said with a chuckle. I gasped and looked at him with fear on my face. His smile dropped and he cleared his throat.

"Not funny, sorry," He said. I sighed with relieve and looked up at him.

"Can I go home?" I whispered. He looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"No," He whispered. I closed my eyes in despair. "Just until we figure things out," He added. I nodded in understanding Jake stood up and brought me with him. He was about to pick me up, bridal style, but I pushed back.

"Can I walk please?"

Jake only nodded and we walked through the woods in silence. I crossed my arms across my chest and lingered a little behind Jacob. I allowed myself to think of escape plans or hoped that they would just let me go. Then I was out of Forks faster than anyone could blink. How could I live in a place where wolves lingered in the woods? Then I remembered the first time I had met Jake.

_"There is a reason why, we don't want you in the woods," Jake said through clenched teeth still not looking at me. I narrowed my eyes._

_ "Yeah you said that," I said sarcastically. He sighed heavily with anger. I was beginning to grow a little frightened._

_ "What Jake means is, we have had a few animal attacks in the woods lately," _

I cleared my throat and tightened by arms around my chest. Jacob didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"You said there were animal attacks in the woods and that's why you didn't want me out here," I ventured. That stopped Jake dead in his tracks, and he stopped so suddenly I almost ran into him. He turned to me rigidly. He sighed deeply and I knew that my constant nagging and crying was starting to get to him. But he his response was calm.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand," He said simply. "You just saw something that you weren't suppose to see yet," He explained. Not looking at me, but clenching his hands at his sides.

"Yet?" I gasped.

Jacobs face rose with shock and he shook his head. Before turning and continued our journey through the woods. I stood there for a moment shocked before I walked after him, finding no point in running.

I wasn't really sure we had been walking. It seemed like forever and I could see the edge of the tree line. I couldn't wait to get out of the woods, so I quickened my pace. But Jake stopped me, his head cocked to the right side almost as if he were listening to something. A barking erupted through the woods, a frantic bark; it was Misha's bark that echoed off of the trees.

"Misha," I whispered. "Misha!" I shouted. As soon as I shouted his name Misha leapt out of the bush and landed between Jake and me. His grey coat standing high on his back, his teeth barred and he snapped his jaws in warning. I had never seen Misha like this. He stamped his feet at Jake, but his tail was between his legs. He was defending me, but he was scared of Jake. Jake just stared at Misha, standing his ground knowing that he was dominate over Misha, but it seemed Misha was not backing down either.

"He thinks that I'm trying to hurt you, he heard you screaming," Jake explained, but he did not break his gaze with Misha. I knelt down next to Misha careful not to touch him.

"Misha," I said quietly. He jerked his head to me but quickly returned to Jake and barked and snapped at Jake. "Misha," I said again. Misha growled on last time but stopped barking finally, but did not stop his stare down with Jake. I patted Misha's back in comfort but that did nothing to stop his furious growls at Jake. Jake stepped towards me and Misha snapped at him, Jake did nothing, but a growl of his own erupted from his chest and that caused Misha only to erupt in another fit of frantic barks. I grabbed Misha around his neck, hugging him close to me.

"It's alright Misha," I soothed and I stroked his fur comforting him and his growls and barks stopped, but I knew that Jake and Misha were still having their stare down. Misha sat down and allowed for me to hug him tighter.

"Brooke let's go," Jacob snapped, clearly irritated. I let go of Misha and stood up. I turned to Jake and nodded. He looked between me and Misha and bit the inside of his cheek as if he were thinking.

"Fine," was all he said.

Finally we came out of the woods I practically sprinted to get out. I came out behind Jake, and we came out into a driveway. My breathing hitched and Misha nuzzled my hand as he stood rigidly next to me. Across the drive stood all of the boys staring at me every emotion branching from anger to sympathy. It was like a welcoming committee, and for some reason I felt safer next to Jake. Like an unseen force pulled me to him, but I wouldn't dare show it. Misha growled lowly and I could see some of the boys gazes shift from me to my companion. I glanced at Jake and he was staring at the ground sadly. Suddenly a woman that was standing on the porch came down and stood in front of me. She gave me a weak smile and it was then I saw her face. She was beautiful, but one whole side of her face was marred. As if it were a struck by a ….

I gasped and looked at Jacob and the rest of them. She was in the same predicament I was only they hurt her, they destroyed her beautiful face. I stepped away from her bowed my head clutching my hands together and starting to shake with fear.

"I know you must be really scared," She started kindly. "But its ok we can get through it together,"

I looked up into her warm, smiling face. I felt compelled to believe her, I looked at Jake and he was staring straight at me. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Ok, why don't you come inside and we can start to get this straightened out," She said moving sideways to let me through. "I'm Emily," she said holding out her hand. I looked at her hand, before taking it hesitantly.

"Brooke,"

Emily led me into the house and the boys parted to allow me to go in Misha staying by my side every step of the way. Emily led me to a dining room table, she gestured for me to sit down and I did so hesitantly but sitting at the end. Opposite of me were two older men who were just sitting there solemnly. The boys filed in and sat down.

I avoided all eye contact and stuck to staring at the floor. The room was hot and I was quivering with fear.

"Miss," One of the older men said. I didn't look up or acknowledge him. After a few moments of silence there was a hand on my knee and I jumped. And before I knew it Misha had latched onto the hand. A feral growl erupted and I looked up at Jake who had snatched his hand out of Misha's mouth and was glaring down at him. I grabbed Misha's neck pulling him close and looked up at Jake. When Jake's eyes met mine they softened and he just put his elbows on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, and his jaw locked and he took deep breathes. I hesitantly looked up at everyone.

"What did you see?" one asked he was a kind looking older man and it he had longer black hair. I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself a little bit.

"I saw… everything," I whispered quietly. I closed my eyes knowing that this was it I was in big trouble.

"Well at least we can welcome her to the family quicker," Seth said smiling. My eyes widened and Embry and Quill that were on either side of him wasted no time smacking him upside the head.

"What are we suppose to do, Billy?" said a stern voice. I looked up at the speaker; this one must have been Sam because that was the only one that I didn't recognize.

"I suppose she'll just have to stay with us until we figure out what we need to do," Billy sighed. "She lives alone?" He asked no one in particular. I watched Jake nod and I cleared my throat.

"I won't say anything," I said. "I'll keep your secret, I promise," I whispered. They all looked at me seriously before looking amongst each other.

"Let her go home," Jake said seriously. He was still pinching his nose while he said it.

"We'll take a vote," Sam said. My brows knitted with confusion. "All in favor for staying here with us," Sam said. I looked as all of them except Embry, Quill, and Jake raise their hands.

"I believe I have the last say, Sam," Jake snapped as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Not with pack business you don't," Sam snapped back.

"This isn't pack business, this is my business," Jake snarled.

"And right now your business is pack business, if you wanted the last say so maybe you should be in my place instead," Sam snapped. I stood up suddenly and everyone's eyes were glued to mine.

"How about I decide for you, I'm going home," I hissed. "Come on Misha,"

As soon as I got to the door I opened it and Misha went outside, but before I could step a foot out the door, a rough hand grabbed my arm and slammed the door. Misha started barking frantically and scratching the door. I felt a warm breath on my neck and I immediately turned around. It was Jake and he looked at me confused. His mouth was open and it was as if he were unsure of what to say.

"Stay," He whispered quietly.

How could I stay here with these people, the boys who turned into wolves. It's like a fucked up version of the jungle book. I looked up into Jacob's face, and I didn't know exactly what to feel. But I knew I didn't really have much of a choice.

"Ok," I said quietly. Jake sighed with relieve and it was only then that I noticed Misha's barking and snarling. He was at the sliding glass door that was in the dining room, and Misha was glaring at Jake.

"The little pup's got balls," Paul said with a smile. I wiggled out of Jakes arms and I went to the door. I opened it and let Misha in and he would have run directly at Jake if I didn't have hold of his collar. I hugged him and he stopped to nuzzle into me. It was silent as Misha comforted me by laying his head on my shoulder and allowing for me to wrap my arms around him.

"I have never seen a dog like that," Billy said to the other older man beside him. Misha whined and rested his head on my shoulder as I held him closely.

He felt everything that I felt. I was confused and angry. Misha always did understand me. Since the very first time I saw him. Out of all the rambunctious little puppies, Misha simply sat at my feet and stared up at me. I remembered the older lady that was selling the puppies trying to get me to by one of the bigger male puppies that I had mentioned that may be interested in. But I sat down on her couch to see which one I liked and Misha, followed my every move, and when I sat down on the couch he jumped into my lap and lay down. I was so shocked that this happened that I didn't really know what to do. The owner herself was baffled. I picked Misha up under his forelegs and looked at him. He gave off a little bark and licked my face. I smiled and hugged him, and we had been inseparable since then.

I was brought out of my memory when Emily spoke up.

"You all must be hungry I'll order pizza," Emily said as she grabbed the telephone.

"I want pepperoni!" Seth shouted. Everyone else except for Jake yelled their topping choices and I was forgotten. I hugged Misha tighter and sighed this was going to be a long road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The past week and a half has probably been the craziest one in my entire life. I learned a lot about the Quileute people. They kept to themselves mostly and an outsider knowing about their culture was strictly forbidden, hence why I was held at Sam and Emily's house for the time being.

I really had grown to like Emily this past week. She was kind and she had a warm feel to her. Sam on the other hand I did not care for so much. But I had a feeling it was just hard feelings about me seeing his little wolf boys.

No one really talked about the whole wolf thing to me either, and I happily did not bring it up. With me staying with Sam and Emily in their home I noticed that the "pack" came in and out often. A couple of the boys even stayed with Sam and Emily, but I doubted they lived here. Jake and Embry were the most frequent of house guests. Sometimes Quil or Jared would stay a night but never more than one. Embry would stay at the max three days out of the week, but Jake was here all the time. We had short conversations but they all ended in a very awkward silence. There were a couple time even when I would catch him brushing my hand or putting a hand on my shoulder, but that always ended badly. Misha always countered Jake. He would lung at Jake or bite him, but I had a feeling it didn't really hurt Jake. Though I know it severely pissed him off every time Misha took a shot at him.

Misha pushed my hand with his paw and I was brought out of my trance. I looked over at Misha. He was sitting in the grass next to me as we looked out over the lake. Not far from the house was a small lake that was at the foothills of the mountains. I was always to stay within sight of the house, but it's not like if I ran I would get very far and I knew that.

"What?" I smiled. Misha looked at me and let out a small bark and pawed at me again. I ignored him and looked back out over the lake. I wasn't really in the mood to read Misha's mind. It was silent for a moment before Misha, playfully locked the end of my sweater in his mouth and began tugging it. I gasped with surprise as I fell, face first, into the soggy grass. I looked up at Misha who had his back in the air and was leaned down on his front legs. His tail shaking, flying back and forth, as he waited for me to retaliate, but I didn't do anything I just turned back to the scene before me. I heard Misha huff before coming and sitting next to me.

"Got ya!" I shouted as I lunged onto Misha, catching him by surprise. He barked playfully at me as he weaseled out of my grip, and grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt. I giggled and grabbed his back legs and pulling them out from under him. Misha nipped at my hands and I let him go and he darted away from me. I stood up to my full height and we stared each other down from about ten yards apart. Misha took off down the tree line, we used to do this all the time when we would drive. We would stop to stretch our sour limps then we would always race to the Impala. Misha always won though, but I humbly accepted defeat when it came to Misha.

I giggled as I jogged after Misha who was at the bottom of the hill going a little into the trees. I ran down the hill with a slight jog not seeing Misha. I chuckled a little and knew he was playing hide and seek with me. I looked in the woods from the tree line but caught something from the corner of my eye. I turned swiftly to see Misha prancing into the driveway. I ran after him and I ducked behind one of the trucks tires. I peeked around the truck and I did not see any sign of Misha. I hummed and decided he probably went a little further than I thought. I looked in the house and I could see Embry sprawled out of the couch, asleep. He was my babysitter today. Emily had to go to the grocery store and I was just glad that I had someone else's company besides Jake's. I stood up and walked towards the yard. Scanning the yard for Misha, the tall grass could easily hide him.

"Misha!" I called. I waited for a bark as a response. But it didn't come. I sighed heavily and started trekking down the driveway to see if I could spot him. I kicked a rock as I walked down the horribly paved road. After about 15 minutes of aimlessly walking and I hadn't really realized how far I had really gone. I looked up and I could see a little red cabin a little off of the road. It had a ramp attached to it. It looked really beat up, and I thought my house needed to be fixed up. I shook my head of my thoughts and went down to the cabin to see if the owner had possibly seen Misha. I knocked on the side door, but no one answered it.

"Misha!" I called again looking all around to see if I could see any sign of him. I looked behind me and I couldn't see Sam and Emily's house anymore and wondered if Embry knew I was gone yet. There was a huge clearing that led into the woods. I was playing a little tune in my head playing the drums on my bare legs as I walked towards the woods.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies!" I sang, terribly off tune but I allowed myself to move a little to the music in my head with a smile. "Put your hands up!" I sang a little louder, I continued to hum the tune some more as I passed a little shack. It that had some car parts on the outside of it, the door was a little ajar, but I didn't think anything of it. I had gotten a couple steps past the garage when his hard voice spoke.

"What are you doing?"

I gasped, sharply turning to the voice. I looked too see Jacob standing there in the doorway, glaring at me. I put my hand on my chest, relieved that it wasn't some crazy. I rubbed my hand over the sweat on my forehead and smiled shyly.

"You scared me," I chuckled, but looking into his face I knew this was not a laughing matter. "I'm Looking for Misha," I explained looking into his stern face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark and hooded. I looked away from him. Hearing him sigh heavily and rub a hand down his face in and irritated way only proved that I had done something wrong. I crossed my arms cross my chest and huffed feeling suddenly angry.

"Screw you," I snapped turning and walked towards the driveway. I heard Jake's pounding steps coming after me. I let out a yelp as Jake grabbed me by my elbows and lifted me off the ground. He turned me in his strong grip and slammed me against the wall of the garage. He slammed me so hard that the force knocked the air out of me. I sputtered and tried to gain my breath back.

"I'm getting really sick of your attitude," Jake snarled pushing me harder into the wall. I knew I should have been scared but I was really just angry. I was angry about everything and how dare he manhandle me like this!

"What are you going to do about it, _Jacob_?" I snapped looking up into his eyes. Every ounce of fear that I had harbored turned to pure fury as I looked at him in defiance. "Kill me? But we both know you're not going to do that," I hissed. We stared into each other's eyes neither one of us backing down nor surrendering. After a few minutes Jake looked away and let go of my elbows, but kept me trapped between his arms. His large, warm hands were on both sides of me. He had his eyes closed and was taking very deep breaths.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Brooke," He started. "I just want you to understand," He whispered, and he sounded hurt.

"What?" I asked. Jake looked up at me and his eyes were the soft umber color that I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat when he looked at me. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"That I just want you to be safe," He explained. "It isn't safe for you to be out here in the woods by yourself,"

I felt completely uncomfortable being in this position right then. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. Along with Jake looking at me the way he was made me even more uncomfortable. His face was soft and warm. Jake's hands suddenly grabbed me softly around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I sucked in a breath and stood there stiffly as Jake dug his face into the crook of my neck.

I felt so stupid just stiffly standing there as Jake hugged me so affectionately. But I pushed my thoughts of stupidity aside and felt suddenly violated. I didn't want this monster hugging me, even if it did feel right… I shook my head of that thought and placed my hands on Jakes chest and pushed him away. I knew the only reason he moved was because he allowed for me to, which only infuriated me further. Knowing that I could not physically push him away unless he allowed for me too did not sit well with me.

"Don't do that," I snapped. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over a little bit with anger, but more so they seemed hurt.

"Why Brooke?" he asked quietly. The question caught me off guard. I didn't really know what to say, there were a lot of reasons, but what could I say to not make him angry. Part of me wanted to scream 'You are a monster that's why!' or 'I don't know anything about you why would I want you to hug me?' but that's not what came out.

"I don't deserve it," I whispered. Shock was written all over Jake's face as the words left my mouth. 'I don't deserve it' I thought again. I nodded my head realizing what I said was the truth. I was already too destroyed for anyone to ever want me. I had too much baggage, and I was too much to handle anyway. Jake seemed like a nice normal guy beside the wolf thing, and he deserved much better than a rich girl with serious issues like me. Besides me being damaged, Jake being able to spontaneously turn into a wolf was a deal breaker for me.

"Brooke, you deserve it more than anybody, you're beautiful and I know you're a wonderful person," Jake whispered as he closed the void between us. His hands were on my shoulders and creeping up towards my neck. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't know anything about me!" I hissed. "So don't pretend like you do!" my voice rising with every word I said. Jake's eyes narrowed as well to match my stare of indifference.

"I would know if you let me," He said back softly.

"Well that will _never _happen," I said harshly. Jake cringed a little and cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Oh it _will _happen, Brooke," Jake laughed. He patted my cheek playfully. I didn't realize I did it until I felt my palm tingling. Jake's head didn't veer or move and I felt like I just slapped a giant rock. He peered down at me with hooded eyes, but I wasn't afraid of him.

"Don't hold your breath,"

Jake was just about to say something when Misha bark behind Jacob silenced him. Jake turned to Misha with a sigh of frustration coming from him as he did so. I tried to go around Jake to Misha but Jake grabbed my wrist and that sent Misha into a frenzy. Misha charged at Jake like a rabid animal. Jake pushed me behind him and growled viciously at Misha. I took a couple steps back as Misha grabbed hold of Jakes arm in his jaws, but Jake didn't even flinch. Jake grabbed a hand full of Misha's fur and pushed him sending Misha about 10 to 12 feet away. Misha rolled violently on the ground before coming to a stop, and leaping back to his feet. His snarled and snapped at Jake. The sound of ripping clothes and a fiercer growl echoed in the clearing as Jake became a huge russet wolf. My scream caught in my throat. I looked at Misha who had his tail between his legs, but wasn't backing down. He stood no chance against this thing that stood before him.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

I went to run forward when a pair of arms found their way around my waist and hulled me back, pulling me into the garage. I kicked and screamed as I watched the russet monster leap forward. I closed my eyes and heard the echo of feral growls and snapping of Jaws, and then Misha's yelp.

"Brooke Jake's not hurting him," My captor explained. I looked over my shoulder at Embry. Misha didn't stand a chance against Jake, but I wouldn't be able to live without him. Misha's yelp of pain or fear broke my heart every time they escaped him. I pulled and pulled and yelled attempting to get out of Embry's grasp but he didn't budge. Then the growls and yelps stopped, and my heart shattered into little pieces. Embry waited a minute before he slowly let me go. I stumbled out of the garage and into the clearing.

I fell onto all fours and was panting. I looked up to see Misha lying still on the ground a few feet away from me. The russet monster stood above him. I crawled towards Misha and scooped him into my arms crying into his tangled fur. Misha laid there breathing heavily. I looked down at him and cradled him in my arms. I could feel the monster still staring down at me as I cradled my companion in my lap. I searched for any injury on Misha but there was no blood that covered his coat and I could see his lungs contracting. Misha was only trying to protect me and it got him hurt. I was scared that Jake had killed him, but Misha was just laying here motionless.

"Misha," I whispered and Misha's head bent back to look at me. I sighed with relieve and looked up at the russet monster. I pulled Misha into my arms, closer to me. He was limp like a rag doll, but soon snuggled into my comforting embrace. The russet wolf stared back at me, and my heart hardened and I was so angry, how dare Jake do this to me. How dare he threaten to take Misha from me.

"I hate you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They are all appreciated! (: **

**Chapter 5 **

I held Misha close to me as we sat together on the couch. After the whole ordeal at Jacob's house, the russet wolf ran into the woods. Moments later a piercing howl echoed through the clearing. Embry, came from behind me, and picked Misha up out of my weak arms. He took Misha and I back to Sam and Emily's. When we had first gotten back to the house I checked every square inch of Misha to see if he was hurt. There wasn't a scratch on him. He was just terribly sore and bruised, I was guessing, but other than that he was fine. After my thorough search for injury, I sat on the couch with Misha cuddled close. Moments later Misha and I lay in a peaceful slumber. I was awoken a couple times in my slumber when I heard some people come in but I paid them of no mind.

I honestly felt terrible for saying what I said to Jacob. He didn't deserve that no matter what, even if he did hurt Misha. Hate was too strong of a word. Besides I couldn't hate anyone. If I couldn't hate the person who took everything from me, how could I hate Jacob for just scaring Misha? I knew why Jake did it to. Of course Jake was tired of Misha always biting or growling at him.

"Brooke, wake up,"

I gasped as I was awoken from my slumber. I looked up to Emily's smiling face. I nodded and noticed that Misha wasn't lying with me. I looked around federatively for him before finally spotting him in a recliner curled up into a little ball, I sighed with relieve and stood up. Misha was sleeping soundly, so I left him alone. I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting down. Usually it was just Sam, Emily, and I. Though we had the occasional guest like Jake and Embry but tonight the whole 'pack' was here. I looked down at the floor shyly as I came in to take a seat. There was only one seat open, and of course it was next to Jake. I looked at him hesitantly and clenching my fists nervously as I sat down next to him. I spared Jake a glance out of the corner of my eye, and I could see he watched me as I sat down.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to join us," Paul laughed. I looked up at him with a blank stare and rolled my eyes at him. Of course he would be the one to make a joke out of this. I looked back over my shoulder at Misha who was still lying in the chair. I rubbed my temples hoping that this dinner would go smoothly.

I just stared at my food as everyone chit chatted away, everyone except for Jake that is. He seemed dazed and sad. I couldn't help but feel for what I said to him. Though I tried to say it a couple times throughout dinner I just couldn't bring myself to say it. It was a pride thing and I was too stubborn to say it. Because a part of me, a small dark part of me actually meant it; I did hate him, all of them actually. How could I hate them though? They were so kind and understanding, even if they did turn into wolves they were good people. I knew first hand that there were indeed worse people in the world.

Everyone was getting up and setting their dishes in the sink for Emily. The boys were getting up and starting to pick teams for a football game they were about to play. I went to stand up, but something warm wrapped around my wrist gently. I froze and my heart raced. I closed my eyes and wished I could be anywhere but here. Jake stood up behind me and I could feel his heat roll off of him.

"Can we talk?" Jake whispered in my ear. Chills went down my spine and my head just automatically nodded. I gently pulled my wrist from Jake's hand and put my plate in the sink. I heard Jake follow me. I placed the plate in the sink and moved to allow Jake to do the same, and stood there with my arms crossed looking at the floor.

"Come on," He said gently. I took a peek at him from under my lashes and his face seemed so hurt. Did my words really get to him that bad? Or was it something else? I followed him out of the dining room and into the living room, towards the front door. He grabbed his jacket and handed it to me hesitantly. After I stared at it for a couple seconds I took it not really feeling like arguing with him about why he wanted me to wear it. As I took it my hand gently brushed Jake's in the process, causing me too snatch the jacket out of his grip. I looked away and put the jacket on.

"Where are we going?" I whispered. Jake shuffled a little.

"Somewhere, where no one can hear," He chuckled. I hummed and looked at Misha over my shoulder. He was still sleeping soundly and I could see his chest rising and falling softly. I turned back to Jake and nodded. We walked out the door and walked down the driveway. I pulled the leather jacket closer when I felt the small chill in the air. It was a cloudy with the clouds threatening to spill out their droplets. Jake opened the passenger side door to 'the car'. I smiled as I admired the wonderful piece of machinery.

"1986 Volkswagen Rabbit," I smiled, I had always loved this car. "It's impressive, my brother had one," I said, running a hand over the hood. I smiled up at Jake to see him having his own soft smile.

"You know cars?" he asked, somewhat surprised. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two," I said, I walked towards him to get in the car. He chuckled and nodded.

"Something we have in common then," He said, as I got into the Rabbit. He shut the door behind me and walked around to get in to the drivers' seat. Jake got in and we awkwardly looked at each other. I gave him a weak smile before looking away. I was very uncomfortable suddenly. Being with Jake like this I was just extremely uncomfortable, especially with everything that was happening. Jake started the car and put his hand on the back of my seat so he could back out of the driveway. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. We pulled out onto the road, where we started to drive down the terrible paved road.

It was dreadfully silent as Jake drove down the road. Though I could see Jake's hand clenched around the steering wheel, so hard that I could hear the metal in the steering wheel creak. I was starting to twiddle my thumbs out of nervousness. Seeing Jake's grip on that steering wheel reminded me of what he was. He was a giant man- wolf or werewolf whatever they called it. His human body could shift at any given moment. Then the whole ordeal with Misha, Jake just phased out of anger to show Misha who was the boss. Emily's face flashed in my head suddenly and I cast a glance at Jake out of the corner of my eye. I had heard that Emily was too close to Sam when he phased when he was mad at her. Jake had showed that he did have temper tantrums, would he get that pissed at me one day?

"Brooke calm down," Jake said. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly calmed myself down.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be calm?" I said, with a nervous laugh. Jake smirked sarcastically.

"I can feel your unease," He smirked. "Besides, twiddling your thumbs was a pretty good clue," He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I remembered that I was in a closed cabin with a wolf," I whispered in a hard voice. Just then Jake pulled the car over and sighed heavily. He took a couple deep breaths before he got out of the car. I looked around and we just a little ways from a cliff that overlooked a beach. Jake hadn't waited for me to get out of the car, and I just sat there as I watched him sit down on a log. It was then I really watched him. He was peaceful. I could see his shoulders relax through his black v-neck. It was then I realized that I think this was the first time I saw him in jeans as well. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"We just came to talk," I whispered to myself. I looked back up at him as he watched the wave's crash upon the beach. I got out of the Rabbit, fiddling with the jacket sleeves before making my way towards him. I sat on the log a few feet from Jake, and placed my hands under my legs to give my cold fingers some warmth.

Jake sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists, not even acknowledging my presence. I couldn't blame him though. My attitude could only be labeled as "major bitch". I had a reason, but that was no excuse to act the way I had. "Two wrongs don't make a right" I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and sucked up my pride.

"I don't hate you, Jake," I said, my voice was quiet but sincere. I kept my eyes on the rolling tides. "I'm sorry for saying that,"

I could feel Jake's gaze on me. He shuffled next to me until I could feel his heat radiating next to me. I looked over at him, but quickly looked away from his watchful, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to," He whispered. I scooted back a little from him, but not too much, just enough for him to get the hint. He did and went to his respective distance.

"I just need you to understand Jake, Misha is very dear to me, he's basically all I have," I started. "The thought of you, taking him away," I stopped and shook my head. I was almost on the verge of tears until I heard Jake scoff. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked up at me with one of those stupid, sarcastic smirks.

"What you need to understand Brooke," Jake started smartly. "Is that Misha is all you have because you choose for him to be all you have," He said. My jaw dropped, I hadn't been anticipating that. I looked away and thought about it. He was right of course, but I would be damned if I showed him that.

"Who else could I choose to have there for me, Jake?" I snapped. He looked up at me from his spot on the log as I stood up. "Embry? Sam and Emily? The pack? _You_?" I hissed. His face was soft as I peered into his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked. I was a little taken back by that. I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to think of what to say.

"Why can't we be there for you? Why won't you accept the fact, that we, that I only want to be there for you?" he asked seriously. He stood in front of me now.

"Let's see for starters you don't know one thing about me plus I don't want anything to do with this whole wolf thing," I shouted. I sucked in a breath and started my rant. "I mean Jesus; you and your "pack" turn into wolves! You chased me down in the goddamn woods and kidnapped me! You almost killed my dog! You are keeping me in a stranger's house and giving me all this weird hoodoo shit!" I screamed. My arms were flailing in the air. I watched Jake stiffen a little but he didn't appear angry or hurt. He seemed indifferent as he tried to think of what to say.

"I mean how am I supposed to take this?" I cried. I plopped back down on the log and held my face in my hands.

"Brooke," He started softly. "It's a lot to take in, I know," He took small, tentative steps towards me until he knelt right in front of me.

"But you mean more to me than you can possibly imagine," He whispered his breath fanning across my cheek. "All I want is for you to be happy," He explained.

"Why? Why do I mean anything to you?" I cried, frustrated for not being able to understand any of this.

"There's a lot that you don't understand," He whispered. "But I'll explain everything to you, I promise," I simply nodded as I looked into his face. His face held a certain truth that I thought was lost in people. The sincerity of his words, and the way he acted around me. It made me believe him. Though I was still worried about one thing.

"Why did you do that to Misha?" I asked quietly. Jake ran his tongue over his bottom lip before chewing on it. "I mean I know he bit you, and growled at you, but your bigger than him why'd you have to scare him like that?" I asked a little angry suddenly. Jake rolled his eyes a little.

"That's why I did it, Misha thought he ran the show, I just showed him that he didn't," Jake explained.

"Just don't do it again, please," I said simply.

"I shouldn't have to, I think Misha got the idea," He smirked. I nodded and crossed my arms. "And I'm sorry if I scared you," He added slowly. "Me being able to turn into a wolf is pretty scary,"

"I'm not scared of you being a wolf, Jake," I said suddenly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I was just scared of how angry you got," I explained.

"You were scared of how angry I got?" He asked with a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes, and clenched my jaw angered by his disbelief and stupid nonchalance.

"Do you really think I don't know what happened to Emily?" I snapped giving him one of my own sarcastic little smirks. Jake's smirk dropped off his face, quicker than lightening could strike. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Brooke, nothing like that will ever happen to you," Jake said. He took hold of my upper arm to give me a reassuring squeeze. "Ever," He said with a small growl erupting from his chest.

"I bet that's what Sam told her to," I said, my tone grave and dry. Jake grabbed my arms tightly and shook me a little for emphasis.

"Brooke that will never happen," Jake snapped, his eyes dark and his jaw clenching. He must have seen the fear in my eyes, before he let go. "I promise,"

"You lose control and get all wolfed up, over a dog, who is quite literally a quarter of your size," I laughed harshly. "What happens when you get pissed off at me?" I snapped. Jake looked up from his spot on the ground, and sighed a little. He let go of his hold on my arms and I backed up a little.

"It's different,"

I scoffed and turned away from him shaking my head.

"No you wish it were different," I laughed sarcastically. I turned and walked back towards the car, over the whole conversation. I really just wanted to go back to Misha, besides there was a new Big Bang Theory on tonight, and that was much more appealing to me than this alone time with Jake.

"Brooke, I know it's a lot to ask," Jake started, his voice strained and thick. I turned around to look at him. I looked directly into those umber eyes, and I couldn't look away. "I'm just asking that you give it all a chance," He huffed. I pushed my hair back and looked away from him.

Maybe I had really found people who did care even if there were giant wolves and their companions. Jake grabbed my waist lightly, pulling me abruptly from my thoughts. I didn't even notice his footsteps coming towards me. As he pulled me to him I didn't flinch from his touch, it felt welcoming and serene. He pulled me into his chest and I timidly wrapped my arms around his neck. I never usually let people get this close to me. I rarely hugged anyone, but Jake it felt normal. I couldn't explain it or why I felt so safe in his arms, but I did.

"Ok, I'll try," I whispered, Jake squeezed me gently pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, Brooke," He whispered into my ear. I nodded and went to pull away, but Jake only held me tighter. I stood there hugging him for a few more moments. We stood there holding each other, and I was uncomfortable standing there with him like this for so long. But after a while of his warm embrace I felt myself melting into his arms and never wanting him to let me go.

"Jake?"

"Mhm?" he hummed. His warm breath on my neck sent a shiver through my body.

"I think you can let me go now," I said. Jake sighed a little, but let out a throaty chuckle.

"I think I could to," He chuckled, but he suddenly lifted me off of my feet and hugged me closer to him. "But I really just don't want to," He smiled against my ear, and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up. I couldn't stop it, or the fluttering butterflies flittering away in my tummy. My head was leant against his chest as he finally set my feet back down, when I decided that I wasn't going push away from him. He smelt heavenly and I had never felt so safe before. But I just wasn't ready to be connected to Jake like this.

"How about now?" I asked, my words muffled by his chest. He chuckled and let me go, pulling to arms length. I looked away shyly and picked at Jake's jacket nervously. Jake's warm fingers tilted my chin up a little and he smiled softly. His eyes went from my lips back to my eyes, and I felt him leaning forward. Realization hit me and I backed away from him.

"We should be getting back, it's late," I said. Jake only nodded with a small chuckle.

"That's right Big Bang Theory, comes on tonight," Jake smiled. I giggled a little and nodded.

When we got back to Sam and Emily's the boys were all sitting in the living room watching ESPN highlights. I could see Emily in the dining room dishing out some sort of desert with Sam helping her. Jake opened his door, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. He turned to look at me. I leaned forward suddenly and kissed his cheek. When I pulled away I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He was surprised to say the least. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"I said I would try," I smiled.


End file.
